


Asher and Kai

by walkjoon



Category: Cole Sprouse - Fandom, Leo dicaprio - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkjoon/pseuds/walkjoon
Summary: "We can become friends with benefits." He proposed.Confused I asked him" How does that even work?"He smirked "Basically we're friends that kiss and fuck, but aren't together. Sound good?"***Kai doesn’t agree with everything Asher does but in the end Kai will always be Asher’s buttercup.





	Asher and Kai

Asher wiped the blood off of his jacket "Aw man. I just bought this!" He looked at the guy he was recently punching, "I should kill you for ruining my jacket but because I already kicked your ass i'll give you mercy." 

"Asher."

Asher turned around upon hearing his name "Yes?" he smiled. 

"Was it worth beating him up like that? It wasn't that serious."

"He shouldn't have touched me. We are not friends." Asher looked at the guy on the ground "We are not friends, now scram." The guy practically flew away.

"Asher, i'm pretty sure he knows that now." I said.

Asher walked to the voice, swinging an arm around them. "buttercup, loosen up a bit. Look at the world. It's dying! beautiful." Asher smiled looking up at the sky.

I scoffed "Asher it's not funny, you know I don't approve of violence."

"Buttercup loosen up a bit."

"No ash, I will not 'loosen up'" I mocked 

Asher only sighed before asking "Why are you so upset?"

"Because you need to change, Asher. This is not a healthy lifestyle.."

Asher just rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"Yes, here we go again, Asher! Because I don't want you to get fucking hurt!" I practically screamed.

"I don't understand why you're mad, buttercup. I've already told you, i'm not changing. I like what I do, aight? I'm not about to argue with you."

"I'm not arguing, i'm simply stating my opinion." I defended 

"And every time you do it leads to an argument, I don't like arguing with you buttercup. I'll be fine." Asher pecked my lips before hopping on his bike. "You comin'?" I nodded before getting on his bike, he handed me his helmet before setting off.

We aren't dating, we're simply friends with benefits. Funny story to how we became friends with benefits. 

Is it weird to like someone but not want to be in a relationship with someone? Yes? Oh well, because that's my case with Asher. I like him but i'm not exactly ready to be in a relationship with him just yet. And today was the day that I confess.

"Asher." I called. I was currently in my room and Asher was in the kitchen. I heard incoming footsteps and suddenly Asher stood in the doorway "Wassup?" 

I took a deep breath "I having something to tell you, have a seat please."

Asher rose an eyebrow but complied and sat down on my bed. "so, what's up?"

"Im just going to say it and get it over with. I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship." Asher's face was filled with confusion. "What are you talking about, Kai?"

I took a deep breath "Asher, I have a crush on you. I have for a while but I don't think i'm actually ready for a real relationship. It's weird..I know. But I felt like I should tell you and get it off my chest." I breathed. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me before getting up and walked towards me, I swear I thought he was going to punch me, but it was the complete opposite.

he rose his hand and I flinched, lowering my head. Suddenly I felt his hand on my cheek, gently raising my head back up. "Kai"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I feel the same. I'm also not ready for a relationship. So i have a solution."

Am I dreaming ?

"We can become friends with benefits." He proposed.

Confused I asked him" How does that even work?"

He smirked "Basically we're friends that kiss and fuck, but aren't together. Sound good?"

And here we are.

As you witnessed earlier, Asher does a few things that I don't necessarily agree with. Asher sped his bike up as the light turned red, a couple of cars beeped at us. "Asher! What the fuck?" I slapped his head.

"Wanna die?" He taunted. I just rolled my eyes and tighten my grip around his waist "We might just die if you keep it up, fucking idiot."

As I was saying, Asher does a few things that I don't necessarily agree with such as being an idiot. But aside from being an idiot he runs a gang. All I want is for him to be safe , and running a gang isn't exactly the safest thing to do 

He doesn't exactly like when I bring his gang up or when I say he needs to change because it always starts an argument. As if I care.

Is it wrong to be worried about your fuck buddies life, fellas?

"Buttercup! You good? I've been calling ya for the last minute." Asher was staring at me. I took off the helmet before I replied.

"Yes, i'm good. Just thinking" 

Asher only nodded his head before helping me off the bike. "Even gangsters can be gentlemen, buttercup." He told me.

"Shut the hell up, asher" I laughed at his stupidity.

Some of you may be wondering "why the hell does he call you buttercup?"

well

"We aren't lovers yet but I want to be like the couples on Tv where the guy/ girl has a name for their lover" Asher told me.

"So you want to give me a nickname basically?"

"Exactly." He replied.

I laid my head on his lap, looking up at him "Well? Give me a name then."

He sat there thinking for a minute. "How about oreo?!"

"No." I replied.

"Hmmm, Skully."

"What the fuck? Why skully?"

"I don't know, you have a big ass skull. Your head is huge!"

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"hmm, What's your favorite candy?"He looked down at me

"Reese's." 

"Buttercup."

i smiled "I actually like that one."

"Then it's settled...

buttercup."

He's been calling me that ever since. Between me and you it kind of turns me on when he's angry and gets all soft and calls me buttercup. When we argue and he says "I'm sorry, buttercup" I just want to eat him up!

Calm down Kai, your hoe is coming out.

"Buttercup, let's go." 

We were currently at his 'base' a.k.a an abandoned factory where he has his gang meetings. If i'm being honestly I don't want to be here but here I am. His gang members are all creeps, I only like a few of them. Barely. 

I walked behind Asher with my arms folded. He walked to the table where the rest of his gang members were waiting and took a seat at the very end. There weren't anymore seats so I plopped into his lap. 

"Shall we begin?" He asked the members. When no one said anything they began talking about drugs, plans and other shit that I really don't care about.

Boorinnggg.


End file.
